


not like this

by wlwrwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, acceptance of death, everyone else is there but only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwrwby/pseuds/wlwrwby
Summary: Oscar still doesn't understand how this whole reincarnation thing works.So he writes a letter. Just in case he one day wakes up as someone else.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	not like this

**Author's Note:**

> TW for acceptance of death? Basically Oscar realizes he's going to die sooner rather than later and chooses to accept it

If they could pick anyone to walk away from this war with no consequences, to one day wake up back in their normal lives with no memory of the horrors they had faced, it would be Oscar Pine. 

For two main reasons: He was the youngest. Younger than even Ruby. And he never asked for this. Oscar had never wanted to be a huntsman. He didn’t go to school to fight monsters. He didn’t ask to wake up one morning with another beat in his chest and a voice in his head and the weight of the world upon his shoulders. He didn’t volunteer himself to be a pawn in the gods’ rigged game. From the moment he was born, Oscar was in too deep. The moment he dared to exist, his role was written. 

Of course, they all know they can’t send anybody home. (Alive.) They know that no matter how hard they prayed to the absent gods, none of them would be spared. But the sentiment still stands: if they had a genie that could grant wishes instead of questions, they would ask for one thing. To send him home. Or, at the very least, let him survive the war. Let him live past 15 and a millenia. 

But Oscar Pine was damned from the start. 

* * *

Oscar’s aunt hadn’t been prepared to take her nephew under her wing, but had welcomed him nevertheless. She was quick to learn how the young boy adored stories. Particularly fairy tales. So, at nights, she would lay with him in his tiny bed and open a storybook. She would put on a silly voice for each character, acting out the story until he drifted off to make his own in his dreams. His aunt was the best storyteller he had ever heard. 

Despite this, he had never been much of a writer. He had always loved stories, but never really desired to create one of his own. Until he found himself living one. Until he was the key plot point in the craziest fairy tale to ever exist. Until the voice in his head was the new storyteller, until _he_ was the one tasked with writing the end of the story that had become his destiny. 

* * *

Ozpin, to his credit, had tried to explain the reincarnation process as much as possible to his newest and youngest host. But Oscar still didn’t understand. He had planned to ask him later in hope of an answer that would actually quell his worries. But when Oz decided it was a perfect time to abandon him with the weight of his worst decisions, he had no one to answer his questions. 

In Oz’s absence, he had begun to convince himself that it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. That, no matter what, he would still be himself. He would still make his coffee in the morning with cream and two sugars, his favorite color would still be orange, he would still remember the names of every one of the chickens on his farm. 

And for a blessed while...he believed it. 

Until Ironwood brought all of his fear back to the surface with a single sentence. 

_“Eventually, you won’t even know who’s who anymore.”_

And later that night, while Jaune was snoring and Nora was sleep-talking and Ren was silent in his sleep as ever, he realized with a start - James might have been right. 

He realized in a sudden cold sweat that he preferred hot chocolate over coffee in the morning, his favorite color was no longer orange but green, and instead of the names of his chickens there were new names in his head that he knew he had never heard before. People he knew for certain he had never met, but he could still picture them. 

Summer. Black hair and silver eyes. Pyrrha. Red hair and a heart of gold. 

Both of these memories came with a sense of overwhelming guilt he knew wasn’t his. 

When JNR woke up the next morning for their missions, Oscar feigned sleep. He hadn’t slept at all that night. He was so terrified after his revelation that sleep had temporarily deemed itself unreachable. But the others didn’t need to know that. They had work to do. And after they left for the day, so did Oscar. 

He sent a message to the General, making up a flimsy excuse of being under the weather. It wasn’t technically a lie. The last thing Oscar wanted to do was try to jog Ozpin loose after he realized that despite his absence he was still losing himself. 

So he pulled out his scroll. And Oscar wrote the end of his own story. 

* * *

_If you’re reading this, it means I’m gone. My body is still there, but my soul has departed. To where, I wish I knew so I could be less scared. And if you’re reading this, you’re either Ozpin who decided to finally take over my body, or my friends. Ozpin, you’re welcome to read this. Not that I really want you to, but I never wanted to become just one of your lives. Maybe this way I can live forever in your memories._

_Everyone else: I love you so much. I know we’ve been kind of distant since we got to Atlas since you guys have actual jobs now. But you’re my family. And for that, I can’t thank you enough._

_Before I get into everything else, I have a favor to ask of you. Please tell my aunt what happened to me. Tell her as much as you can. And tell her I love her and I miss her stories. I can’t wait to hear them again one day._

_Ruby: Thanks for being my partner in crime. Playing pranks on the others are some of my favorite memories. It was an honor to be your friend. And please, please take care of yourself. Your wellbeing matters just as much as everyone else’s. I love you._

_Weiss: You scared me at first, I’m not gonna lie. But now I know that I never should’ve been scared. You’re one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met, and I’m honored that you deemed me worthy to be your friend and fight by your side. I love you. Thanks for being my slightly scary big sister._

_Blake: I wish we had known each other for as much time as I’ve known the others. But I’ve cherished our friendship we’ve built in the time we were granted. You introduced me to the wonders of tea, recommended me the best books, and give great hugs. I love you._

_Yang: You’re my honorary big sister. Thanks for being my personal heater and letting me borrow your jacket when I’m cold. I loved being your little brother you never had. I love you._

_Uncle Qrow: I know I never said it out loud, but I forgive you for punching me. You’re a better person now and I’m so proud of how you’ve grown. Take care of everyone, but please take care of yourself too. You and Ruby are way too similar in the self-sacrificial aspect. Watch out for each other. I love you. Thanks for being my uncle._

_Jaune, Ren, and Nora: I love you guys so much. Thank you for letting me be a part of your team, however short our time was together. I saw you guys as my parents. You always kept me safe, made sure I ate and slept, held me close when I was scared. You’re my family. Ren, thank you for helping me with my nightmares even when you were exhausted. Nora, thank you for always volunteering to be my cuddle buddy. Jaune, thank you for protecting me and coming to love me for who I am. I’ll miss our movie nights._

_Please, even though my body is still here, remember me for who I was. Remember me as the kid who loved to cuddle and got cold way too easily, drank his coffee with cream and two sugars, loved the color orange because of the beauty of sunsets, and who adored every single animal he came across. Remember me that way._

_And I’ll ask you for one last favor: please end this war. Please make it out alive. Please live long and happy lives after this is all over. Wherever I am, I’ll be alright. I promise._

_I’ll say hello to Pyrrha for you._

_I love you guys more than you will ever know._

* * *

Oscar knew if he survived, the sound of a gunshot and the emotionless eyes of James Ironwood would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

He had been prepared to lose his body and for his soul to depart Remnant. He had accepted it. And he was ready for the day when he would wake up as someone else. 

But he had never been prepared to truly die. Not like this. 

Not like this. 

(And just as he closed his eyes, the voice in his head joined in his mantra. _Not like this, Oscar._ ) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic I've ever written and posted, so if you would like to leave a review and tell me your thoughts it would be greatly appreciated! I plan to write more one shots based on some headcanons of mine. If you would like to read those headcanons, I have a thread on my twitter @wlwrwby!  
> Once again, thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day! <3


End file.
